Traditionally, notifications have been provided to the display of a computing device. For example, notifications have traditionally been provided to the display of a smartphone. Such notifications, however, are typically provided for only a certain time and then disappear from the display. Further, such notifications may be missed by a user if, for example, the display is covered when a notification is provided. Visuo-haptic notifications that address these and other issues with traditional notifications are needed.